


Saved (The Righteous Man)

by eveningsoother (WhichWolfWins)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Dean Winchester, Dean's time in Hell, M/M, Mention of torture, Savior Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhichWolfWins/pseuds/eveningsoother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't think he deserves to be saved. Castiel saves him anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved (The Righteous Man)

**Author's Note:**

> So far, of all my Supernatural fics, I am most happy with this one. I hope you guys like it, too.

The truth about Hell is that Dean remembers every second of it. He remembers every sickening bit of pleasure he got from strapping those poor souls to the rack and every terrifying moment when he remembered who he was before being there. He remembers how loud his screams were in those moments, how loud his sobs. He remembers how hot each tear felt as they burnt trails down his cheeks, reminiscent of the flames licking at his heels.  


Dean remembers every second, except the end; his final moments in Hell. He remembers how it had been the first time in far too long that he gasped and fell to his knees as memories of another time filled his head. He remembers how his knees were scorched as they touched the ground, but he couldn’t bring himself to stand, because it felt so good to feel something other than pleasure and pride at the sight of the souls squirming as they tried to break free of their binds.  


It was then, as he cried with his face in his bloodied hands, blood that was both his and not, that he caught a glimpse of bright white light through the cracks in his fingers. Confused - it had been dark for so long Dean had forgotten there was anything else - he looked up. He doesn’t remember what followed.  


One of the few good things Dean had ever done for himself was to try to forget every good memory he’d ever had before then, that way it wouldn’t hurt so damn much when suddenly he was knocked to the floor by the weight of his past. But in that moment, as he looked up from his burnt and battered hands, he remembered every last one of them and they filled him with the strength it took to stand up on his weak legs and face the light.  


It filled the space before him, seeping into every nook and cranny of the place he’d come to call home. The light stretched up as far as Dean’s watering eyes could see. It hurt too much to try to see the top, but he didn’t need to, because he was captivated by the swirling light that spanned out from what was presumably the things back. They were wings made up of beams of light and they took Dean’s breath away. It was the most beautiful thing Dean had ever seen, and he’d seen a lot of beautiful things.  


The stifling air around him began to tremble and for the first time in the 40 years he’d been there, Dean was able to breathe deeply again. He could feel the air in the depths of his lungs and it brought a smile to his face. Tears cascaded down his face, because it hurt so much, but he’d never felt better.  


It was like the air was filled with music. Rock and roll, he convinced himself. But the truth was far simpler as he finally understood what he was hearing in the vibration of his bones, the blood singing through his veins: “Dean Winchester is saved.”  


Suddenly, he was standing face to face with a glowing man. It was still hard to look at him, but Dean couldn’t take his eyes away. He was beautiful, surrounded by a white gold halo of light. His features were obscured by the fluctuating light, but the blue eyes that looked back at Dean locked with his.  


“Hello, Dean Winchester,” the melodious voice said, and Dean sobbed at hearing his own name again, the name of the man he once was. The angel reached out and laid his burning hand upon Dean’s bicep. “My name is Castiel. You must come with me now.”  


Dean’s chest filled with longing for the world above, for laughing with Sam and his hands on the wheel of his baby, for bacon cheeseburgers, women, and some good ol’ rockin’ roll making Sam roll his eyes with a smile.  


“I don’t deserve it,” Dean forced himself to say, each word straining in his dry throat. He pointed to the rack, unable to face the horror of who he’d become. “Take them. Please, take them instead.”  


The glowing man before him tilted his head, the bright blue of his eyes dimming as he furrowed his brow at Dean - then, the world became light.

**Author's Note:**

> To follow me on tumblr, go [here](eveningsoother.tumblr.com).
> 
> Please comment and let me know your thoughts! :)


End file.
